


Almost There

by chezor



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling in Bed, Fluff, Halo - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, kisses on hand, kisses on shoulder, larry - Freeform, probably a paragraph or two, really short, short drabble cos why not, so much love in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezor/pseuds/chezor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're so close, Louis. We've come so far and we're finally, almost there."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost There

**Author's Note:**

> just a short drabble to get out my emotions right now because Larry is being real

"Goodnight, Lou."

"Goodnight, Haz."

Harry was too happy to go to sleep. They had talked to their new management months ago and it's almost time. A few more weeks to go. No one could sleep with that knowledge, well, except for Louis, apparently. 

It had been ten minutes since they said their "goodnight"s to each other, and Harry felt Louis' chest moving slower on his back. He always stayed slightly awake for a little longer than Louis, it took him at least twenty minutes to fall fast asleep while it only took Louis about five or ten. At first it was annoying, but now Harry loves it because he knows Louis is peacefully dreaming before he falls asleep so he can calm down. Harry had always been a little wary about making sure Louis is always calm and content. It was his nature.

Tonight, however, Harry wasn't trying to sleep just yet. His mind was too excited about what was yet to come. He grabbed the hand laying on his chest and held it, rubbing the back with his thumb. "Lou...", he whispered.

Nothing yet.

Harry kissed each finger on Louis' hand before calling him again, slightly louder. "Louis.."

"Yes, love?", Louis responded sleepily.

"I can't go to sleep.", Harry explained.

Louis sighed as he awoke, for real this time. "Is there a reason for that, love? Or do you just really enjoy waking me up?"

Harry giggled softly. "'M sorry. 'M just..", he paused to take a deep breath. "Too excited right now..."

Harry was still caressing Louis' hand.

"Hmm? Why's that?", Louis questioned, as if he didn't already know.

"It's just that,", Harry took another breath.

"We're so close."

Louis questioned for a second, in his still-a-bit-sleepy state, he wasn't remembering much just yet. Suddenly, everything came back. They conversation they had with Azoff months ago. As soon as their current contract concluded, they would be free. And that contract was close to it's end. Just a little bit more time.

Louis said the only thing he could manage to get out of his mouth, "I know."

That wouldn't satisfy Harry. He was in one of his sappy moods and he needed Louis to comply or he would never get any sleep tonight.

"No Louis, really. Lets talk about this.

"I'm listening, love. Just tell me."

Harry breathed, "Louis, I've loved you for five years now. I almost get to tell the world. Loud and clear. And not through a twitter account run by rainbow teddy bears." Harry chuckled at that. He still can't believe that no one's caught them on the street taking photos of teddy bears in sunglasses. Especially after today, outside in a parking lot and way in the open.

Harry remembered the years of waiting. Arguments that lasted for hours. Years of being called a "womanizer" and "cougar boy", all to keep his image. It was finally going to end. And he couldn't wait.

"We're so close, Louis. We've come so far and we're finally, almost there"

Harry felt the chest against his back slow down again, knowing that Louis was now fast asleep yet again. He continued anyway.

"I just can't wait, Lou. I'm gonna get to hold your hand out in public. I'm gonna get to tell people about the way you move your lips when you read and wiggle your arse when you put on your jeans. The world is going to know how much I love you. We will no longer be 'womanizers' and 'enemies who put on a show for fans'. We will be Harry and Louis, who love each other very much. We will be free."

Harry's words slurred as he drifted off to sleep. He lazily kissed Louis' hand between sentences.

"'M gonna tell 'em ev'rything.", kiss.

"Th' way yer l'ttle fing'rs move across the piano.", kiss.

"How when you di'cide t' make dinner, ye' kick me out of th' kitchen so ye' c'n surprise me.", kiss.

"Ev'n though I damn well know 'ts g'nna be mac n' cheese", kiss.

"Wh'n y' wear m' sweat'rs 'nsted 'f yer own 'nd y' look so cozy 'nd warm", kiss.

"I'm g'nna tell 'em. They're 'll g'nna know how much I love you, Lou.", kiss.

"I can't wait for th'm t' know.........", kiss.

The body wrapped around Harry wrapped a little tighter. Lips placed a kiss on his shoulder. Harry smiled, subconsciously knowing that Louis was listening.

**Author's Note:**

> this ended up being much longer than I expected. Oh well. Enjoy. :)


End file.
